


3 Ghosts and An Angel

by showtunediva



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, It's a Wonderful Life (1946), Mary Poppins - All Media Types
Genre: DysFUNctional families, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly musical based. Set  at Christmas Time, approx. 5 or  6 months before the start of the play. George Banks is visited by the 3 ghosts from A Christmas Carol & Clarence from It's A Wonderful Life and learns a thing or two about how important his family truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Ghosts and An Angel

3 Ghosts and An Angel  
A Mary Poppins Fan Fiction

This story focusses on George Banks and how it takes him awhile to realize that he’s growing distant from his family. The 3 Christmas ghosts from A Christmas Carol and Clearance from It’s A Wonderful Life pay him a visit to teach important lessons about family. This is set a year before the events of Mary Poppins at Christmas time. There is a brief flash forward to the scene in the movie where Jane and Michael talk to Bert and tell him how they feel their father doesn’t love them.

 

The clock at the bank struck 6:30pm. Things were exceedingly busy so George Banks had to stay a half hour later than usual. He had the worst migraine imaginable and was just about ready to head home and go to bed. It was December 23rd. Christmas was two days away but he was certainly feeling less than Merry.  
When he arrived at home he hung his hat and coat on the coat rack by the door. His wife Winfred entered the hallway.  
“You’re later than usual tonight dear.”  
“ Not much later. The children are in bed I suspect.”  
Winifred nodded. “Mrs. Brill put some food aside for you.”  
“Fine Fine. I have a bit more work to do then I have to head to bed. I have the most infernal headache. It was very stressful at the bank today.”  
“We still have Christmas presents to wrap you know.”  
“Christmas presents?”  
“Yes. Have you forgotten we’re having our family over tomorrow evening for Christmas Eve?”  
George waved his hand dismissively. “I have to work late again tomorrow night Winifred. I probably won’t be home until close to 8:30. I do not think I’ll be in much of a mood for celebrating.”  
His wife frowned at him.” I am sure the chairman will understand if you have plans tomorrow night George. He’ll likely have holiday plans with his family too.”  
George waved his hand dismissively once again. “ I was never one who was much for celebrating the Christmas holiday anyway Winifred.”  
Winifred sighed. “ Suit yourself George. It would be wonderful and very appreciated if you spend some time with us. You work so many long hours at the bank. The children do miss you terribly you know.”  
Though George went to bed relatively early he had a fitful night of sleep.He had a lot on his mind. Especially the fact that he’d been so busy working he had barely made any time to buy Christmas gifts for anyone in his family who would be coming over the next night..not his own wife and children. He felt horribly guilty.  
He was in bed by 8:30pm but every hour on the hour the grandfather clock in the dining room chimed. Winds in the east blew in through the window followed by a flash of light. The first came at 9:30.  
“George Banks?”  
George’s eyes flickered open. “Who might you be?”  
“I am the ghost of Christmas past. I have something to show you.”  
“ I don’t believe in ghosts and I doubt what you have to show me will be of interest to me.”  
“ I wouldn’t be so quick to judge. Come along.”  
George looked down at his night clothes. “In this? I imagine it must be cold out.”  
“No one will be able to see you, my cloak is rather large if you haven’t noticed.”  
George and the Ghost of Christmas Past flew over the streets of London until they reached a familiar street.   
“ Does that house down there look at all familiar?”  
“Why yes, that’s my child hood home.Look there I am when I was 8 years old.”  
“Who is in there with you?”  
George peered in through the frosted glass. “ I see my mother,myself and my nanny Miss Andrew.”  
“Where was your father?”  
George shrugged. “I’m not sure. Probably working.”  
“Does that look a familiar scene to you George?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Did your father always work late, even on holidays?”  
George thought for a few moments. “Now that I think about it, yes he did.”  
“Sounds like you take after him George.”  
George Banks squirmed uncomfortably. “Did my wife put you up to this?”  
“ I’ve never even met your wife so what would make you suspect that?”  
George shrugged. “I’m not so sure.”  
“I’m going to take you some place else now. Are you ready?”  
“I suppose.”  
And off they flew.  
The next location they came upon was a house decorated with bright lights for Christmas. There was loud music playing.  
“ Do you remember this place George?”  
George nodded. “Yes, this is a Christmas party that somebody from the bank hosts every year. I remember this one quite well. It was from before Jane was born. Winifred and I had a great time that night.”  
“Let’s watch.”  
There was a record on the record player playing Christmas carols. A younger George extended his hand to younger Winifred. They were about 28 or 29. “May I have this dance?”  
“Of course.” Winifred replied.  
“Merry Christmas Darling.” George kissed his wife passionately on the lips.  
“Merry Christmas.”  
“That was quite the kiss you gave her.”  
“It was. I miss going to those parties.”  
“Why couldn't”you take Jane and Michael with you to them? I’m sure your co-workers must have children their age.”  
“The children would be bored at a party like that I would estimate.”  
“You never know.” The Ghost of Christmas Past raised his eyebrows.  
“ How would you know anything about what would Interest my children?”  
“Not saying I do.”  
“I’ve had enough of this. Take me home please.”  
“All right.”  
George bought back to his bedroom and the ghost was gone as quickly as he’d come.”  
Another hour passed and the clock struck 10:30. In came another spirit.  
“Hello George.”  
“Another ghost are you?”  
This ghost was dressed in a flowing holiday dress. “I am the ghost of Christmas Present.”  
“ You have something to show me too?”  
“I do.”  
George sighed. “Let’s get on with it.”  
And out the window they flew.  
“Where are you going to take me?”  
“Not very far.”  
And it wasn’t very far at all, only a few doors down the street where a young co-worker of his Raymond and his girlfriend Ethel lived. The Women’s League was having their weekly tea.  
“This was only last Tuesday.” George said.  
“Let’s listen in.”  
“Getting excited for Christmas aren’t we ladies?” One of the women Grace asked.  
Everyone nodded, except for Winifred who sighed heavily.  
“I wonder why your wife looks so troubled.” The ghost said  
George’s heart started to sink slowly to the pit of his stomach for he had the worst feeling in the world he knew what Winifred was going to say.  
“What’s the matter Winifred? It’s Christmas. You shouldn’t be looking so glum. Another girl named Patty said.  
“Well you all know about the issues I’ve been having at home. Don’t you?”  
Ethel’s eyes grew worried. “They”re worse instead of better?”  
Winifred’s eyes looked very sad. “Yes, I ‘m afraid so. I don’t know where things have gone wrong in my marriage. Perhaps it’s something I’ve done.”  
“ It’s Christmas! How can things be so out of sorts in your house?”  
“It’s just well George and I have grown so distant lately. He’s grown somewhat distant from the children too. We’ve barely had anytime to do anything together for the holidays as a family.. We haven’t even been invited to one party, it’s like we’re the most boring family in London.”  
“They have him tied down at that bank. His own father works there for crying out loud. They should talk to the manager about not working so many long hours during the holidays. You guys are far from boring.”Another woman named Hazel said.  
“ I miss going to the Holiday party that George and I used to go to hosted by one of his co-workers from the bank. We always had such a good time.”  
“Why did you stop going?”  
“Once the children were born we stopped attending. When they were infants I understood why George did not want to go but now that they are getting a little older I wouldn’t mind taking them. Some of you have children Jane and Michael’s age don’t you?”  
Patty nodded. “ Why don’t we just have our own party? You clearly need to be cheered up Winifred. Jane and Michael should have socialization too.”  
Winifred smiled. “That would be delightful. Why don’t we all do something this weekend?”  
“Sounds good to me.”Grace said.  
“Have you ever tried talking to George?” Ethel asked.  
Winifred sighed,”You do not how many times I have tried Ethel. He’s stubborn as an ox.”  
“I’ve seen enough spirit. Take me home please.” George said.  
“As you wish.”  
George could not believe how much his work schedule had been affecting his family. His guilt was stronger than ever.  
The clock chimed again. It was now 11:30pm. In flew another ghost and someone who looked like an angel.  
“Can’t you people just let me sleep?”  
“Hello George, I am the ghost of Christmas Future and this this a good friend of mine Clearance.”  
“What if I don’t want to see the future?” George was looking anxious.  
“Come along. Clearance wants to show you something first.”  
George groaned.”If you insist.”  
Clearance smiled. “You see George, I am from the future. I am from a holiday movie that has not been made yet.”  
George looked intrigued. “What’s the film called?”  
“It’s A Wonderful Life. Many years from it’s release it will be a classic. The main character’s name in this film is also George.”  
“We’re going to show you the climax of the film George.” Ghost of Christmas Future said.  
“It leads into the part where I get introduced.” Clearance said excitedly.  
Suddenly they were transported in to a movie house where they were the only people in the theatre. A scene was playing on the screen where the main character was just coming home from work.  
“ It looks like this man George has a great family.Look how beautiful their Christmas tree looks.”  
“George is much like you.” Ghost of Christmas Future said.  
George’s heart turned a somersault in his chest. “What are you talking about?”  
George works at the Bailey Building and Loan. He owns the company with his uncle. He works a lot of long hours like you do. That particular day was especially hard.. and of the things that could have happened on Christmas Eve.”  
“Like what?”  
“Misplacing $8,000.00 and being accused of committing fraud.”  
“How horrid. Where do you come in Clearance?”  
Clearance grinned. “I pretty much stop him from committing suicide and convince him on why his life is worth living. The movie ends very happily and I earn my wings!”  
The picture faded and another picture from a different movie came into view.  
“This doesn’t look like a holiday movie.” George pointed out.  
The Ghost Of Christmas Future nodded. “It isn’t, this clip is from a Disney movie called Mary Poppins. It’s about your family George.”  
George’s eyes grew wide. “My family?”  
“Yes. In this particular scene Jane and Michael have just run away from the bank. They run into Bert the chimney sweep in their travels.”  
“They look upset.”  
Ghost of Christmas Future nodded. “They are. They go on to tell Bert that they feel their father doesn’t love them. Is this far from reality George?”  
George Banks squirmed uncomfortably but did not respond for about five minutes .  
“This must be some sort of conspiracy. Has my wife put all you spirits against me?”  
Clarence shrugged. “We’ve never met Winifred George, however from what we can gather it seems like she and your children love you very much.”  
George was quiet.  
“What do you think Clarence? Should we go to the next place?”  
“I’ve had just about enough of all this utter nonsense. I don’t see any point to it. Take me home please.” George said.  
Ghost of Christmas Future shook his head. “No, we have one more place to go.”  
They arrived at the front door of the Banks House.  
“ You just said you weren’t taking me home yet.” George looked confused.  
“You may not find the same people in this house George.” Ghost of Christmas Future responded.  
“What on earth are you talking about?” George opened the door to 17 Cherry Lane and noticed it was decorated for Christmas.”  
“Looks about type same to me.”  
“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong.”  
George grabbed a table for support. “Where has my family gone? What have you done with them?”  
“They no longer live here George.”  
“That’s ridiculous!”  
Clearance shook his head. “No it’s not.”  
“Stop playing games! It isn’t funny anymore! What have you done with my wife and children?”   
“They’re very much alive George, they just no longer live here.”  
George’s face fell. “ What do you mean?”  
“Do you remember when the children were first born and Winifred suggested that your parents and her parents should help you raise the children?”  
“Vaguely.”  
“Well, your wife grew sort of sick of living the upscale lifestyle so her parents found a flat for her and the children.”  
“But what about me?”  
“A few years from now you two will probably be divorced.”  
“What do you mean divorced?”  
“Would you want to stay in marriage where the romance has faded?”  
“ You mean Winifred is going to divorce me if something doesn’t change?”  
“As someone very wise once penned anything can happen if you let it.”  
“ I’ve never heard that saying before in my life.”  
“Well you haven’t yet met the person who said it.”  
“ You may meet her in about six months or so.”  
“Enough! Take me home!”  
“As you wish. I think you’ve seen plenty of what you need to improve about yourself George.”  
“Just take me home.”  
And just like that George was back in his bedroom..like nothing had happened at all.  
“George, dear. Could you please shut the window? It’s getting a little cold in here.” Winifred whispered.  
George nodded and then settled down under the covers.  
“Good night darling. Sleep well.” He whispered.  
He fell asleep thinking about things in his life that needed to be changed to show his wife and children the appreciation and love that they deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I had quite an enjoyable time with writing this one. I own rights to none of the characters. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
